War Games
by Esperata
Summary: A random idea I wanted to share. Kowalski is in charge and has to make a tough decision. What will Skipper think of his decision?


Kowalski scanned his plan a final time. They didn't have long before the zoo would be invaded by whatever terrible space creatures had landed in that ship. In fact, they had one shot of stopping them and if there was even the slightest mistake, the zoo, New York, America and maybe even the whole world would suffer.

"Alright. We'll have to drop the bomb into the trash can right by the alien ship to ensure maximum efficiency. We can't risk any one of the invaders surviving. The power grid shows it will have charged fully in T minus 3 minutes. Private…"

"I know. I gotta watch for snipers and provide covering fire."

"Right. I'll be neutralising any possible force fields with this proton generator and Rico…"

"Kaboom!"

"Exactly." Kowalski spared a moment to wish Skipper were here instead of him but their leader was co-ordinating with contacts in other locations. He checked the clock again and realised they were running out of time.

"Let's move!" They dove out from their covered position and slid as fast as they could towards the shining space ship that had landed after the zoo closed, right by the zoovenir shop. Private stopped short and hefted Rico's flame gun, ready to protect his team mates if the aliens had any unforeseen defences. Kowalski and Rico continued forward until they were within feet of it. Kowalski switched his proton generator on and listened to the hum as it interfered with the electrical fields produced by the metal monstrosity. Rico jumped onto the lip of the rubbish bin and regurgitated the specialised bomb Skipper had produced for them.

As Rico gave them a thumbs up, Kowalski turned and signalled to Private to get moving. The younger bird lost no time in streaking back towards the safety of their HQ and Kowalski was doing the same when an unexpected noise from behind stopped him. It was a squawk.

He spun back to face the ship and saw Rico was entangled in some sort of netting from the bin. Worse, it was effectively tying him to the rubbish receptacle. Kowalski glanced towards the big clock and his mind calculated the odds of reaching Rico, freeing him and getting to a safe distance. In less than a second he'd realised it was impossible. He could still get to safety though if he left Rico behind…

Even as his mind was telling him that, he was heading back towards his stuck comrade. He couldn't leave Rico behind… even though he knew full well it was certain death. Rico looked up at him in surprise as Kowalski deftly began untangling the other bird. The countdown in his head was at four seconds when Rico was finally freed. For the last three seconds of their lives, they stared at each other, knowing there was nothing else they could say or do before the end came.

Four seconds came and went and as the seconds continued to tick by and Kowalski began to wonder if they might not have actually made it if they'd left as soon as Rico was free.

"Well boys," Skipper's voice called to them. "That didn't go exactly to plan." They both turned to look at their skipper, walking towards them. Kowalski wondered if he hadn't actually been blasted into a different reality. Why else would Skipper be walking calmly towards a short fuse bomb?

"But I have to say," he continued walking towards them with a smile. "You did well."

"Am I… dead?" Kowalski asked.

"Highly unlikely since the bomb I gave you was made of cardboard toilet rolls."

"Cardboard…?" Kowalski was struggling to focus his thoughts.

"It was a training exercise. To see how you'd cope together in an emergency."

"But… the space ship…" Kowalski gestured helplessly behind him.

"Some sort of child's amusement," Skipper replied.

"Nuh," Rico grunted. Kowalski met his gaze. They weren't going to die. They should be happy…

"For future reference boys, in an emergency mission, if one man falls the others should carry on. It's the mission that's important." Both the taller birds turned to stare at their commanding officer. Rico began to growl. Kowalski's beak dropped open.

"Lucky for you two this was just an exercise." He turned and headed back to HQ. The other two looked at each other again. Rico dropped his gaze almost shyly and grunted,

"Th-nk yu, K'walski."

"You… you're welcome," he murmured in return. Rico began to follow Skipper back to HQ but he stopped to briefly hug Kowalski. When the other bird had gone Kowalski made to follow but couldn't bring himself to go back. Instead he turned and walked away into the zoo.

***

Skipper found Kowalski sitting on the perimeter wall staring across the park.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, Skipper. I just needed… space to think."

"That's alright." Skipper relaxed his rigid posture. "You've had a tough day." They remained silently looking out at the night view for a few minutes before Skipper spoke again.

"I'm sorry Kowalski. I never meant for you to be put in that position."

"It wasn't your fault Skipper…" Again they fell silent. Finally, with a sigh, Skipper sat down beside his team mate.

"There was no right or wrong answer, Kowalski. When I was trained, we were instructed to put the mission above and beyond personal bonds within the team but…" Kowalski glanced at his commander sensing something more than he was saying.

"I was on a mission with Manfredi and Johnson… down in South America… Ecuador, to be precise… and, well, we were in a similar situation." Kowalski said nothing, knowing if Skipper didn't want to talk he couldn't make him.

"We'd been sent to spy on a rival team of penguins. The mission had been a success and we just had to get back to base with the information. But we had to cross the river… the Napo river." He hesitated. "It should have been a piece of cake. We had no trouble on the way over but on the way back… Johnson had been injured… cut himself on some plant… we'd laughed at him over it…" a heavy sigh escaped Skipper's beak. "We never realised 'til it was too late. There were piranha in that stretch of river and when they smell blood…" he trailed off.

Kowalski had a vivid mental image of the three penguins, surrounded by snapping teeth before Skipper started talking again.

"Manfredi and I were ahead. When we heard Johnson's cry we both turned to find out what was the matter. It was like the water was boiling round him though he was still fighting. I wanted to go back," Skipper turned to stare at Kowalski, "but Manfredi gripped my shoulder and told me to go on. He told me to remember out orders. We _had_ to get back with the intel." Skipper stared away again. "I swam on, the sounds of screams and splashing in my ears… I didn't stop 'til I'd pulled myself onto the bank. Then I looked back." Skipper's eyes found Kowalski's again. "Manfredi hadn't followed me. He'd gone back to Johnson." Skipper shook his head. "We'd known there was nothing we could do. When we'd first seen he was in trouble… it was obvious… we couldn't help him. But Manfredi went back anyway. He wouldn't abandon his friend to his fate alone." When Skipper met his eyes again Kowalski could see they were searching his.

"I never understood. I blamed them both. Manfredi for telling me to go on when he was going to go back… Johnson for being behind… for necessitating Manfredi went back. I lost my two closest friends that day and I was angry at them. I've been angry at them ever since. For leaving me. But now… now I think I can forgive them."

"Manfredi… didn't want to leave either of you," Kowalski spoke softly.

"No. No he didn't."

"You'd have done the same in his place." Skipper thought a long time before replying.

"I don't think I would." Kowalski looked surprised. "I'd do anything to save any of you," Skipper explained. "I'd lay down my life if it meant sparing one of you. But to lay down my life for no strategic reason…" he trailed off.

"If you'd asked me yesterday," Kowalski said thoughtfully. "I'd have said exactly the same. It makes no logical sense to die needlessly but… I couldn't leave Rico to face the end alone… not for my sake. And I don't think you would either." Skipper smiled.

"That means a lot to me soldier. I guess I've always wondered…" he coughed and stood up. "Anyway. I just wanted to check you were alright." Kowalski smiled.

"Thank you Skipper. I'm fine."


End file.
